pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Sy86
For Team - Vanquishing Dervishes, I removed your vote with the reasoning "Make up your mind: you rated it very high and said it wasn't very good". Please revise your vote as soon as possible. Higher numbers are good, lower numbers are bad. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:55, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Hey, thanks for contributing to PvX by voting on builds. For verification purposes, please supply an IGN on your user page, or, alternatively, simply reply below this message. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:12, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Mo/any WoH Hybrid I've asked you to further clarify your vote on the talk page. Tycn 13:48, 28 August 2007 (CEST) My IGN is Grinch Healer. I'm on now if you'd like to talk to me about why RoF is good. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:26, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Editing your userpage Use minor edits. You're clogging up recent changes. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:54, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Show preview is even better. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:54, 30 August 2007 (CEST) lol You spelt tolerable wrong, intentionally right? Because it iz teh awesome. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:29, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Signing Comments Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. You don't have to add your name or date or anything after the four tildes; as awkward as it seems, the four tildes alone will automatically generate your signature. That way people can see who wrote the comment and when, without having to look at the history. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:29, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Moving pages Please don't blank the page and create a new one. We have a 'move' tab at the top of pages for a reason. --Wizardboy777 01:12, 19 September 2007 (CEST) orders try not to get offended by them, it happens to all new users ;) — Skakid9090 01:19, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Meh. I figured that someone who has more maxed titles on one character than I do on all of mine combined is tough enough to handle it. :P But just for the record, you are valuable. Welcome to PvXwiki! --Wizardboy777 01:52, 19 September 2007 (CEST) That sig The picture is absolutely massive. Shouldn't be taller than 19px as per PvX:SIGN. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:54, 19 September 2007 (CEST) : ok, i will fix that Sy86 ' image:ENTYII.JPG 13:02, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :: fixed to 19px 'Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 13:07, 19 September 2007 (CEST) :::Just fyi, you didn't need to manually resize it and upload a new pic. If you type , you'll get an image that's 40px long, and the height will have changed proportionately. Since the original was 38px tall, just halve the original length. --Wizardboy777 23:12, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Build:E/any Glyph Water Support I changed the build, dropping Frozen Burst and adding Energy Blast for spike assists. What do you think now? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:38, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Team_-_Burny_Heroes Re your rate: Team = more than one person. The build is three heroes to be used for general-use PvE. Please see the discussion page for my views on SF vs. Dual attune's + RI. --Mafaraxas 21:49, 8 November 2007 (CET) :You added SF^^ gz Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 10:03, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeh, i know, i said that before I changed it. But feel free to vote again. (that means vote it well ^^) --Mafaraxas 10:27, 9 November 2007 (CET) Update to WoH means that its biggest weakness has been addressed. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn]] (''talk''* ) 13:38, 9 November 2007 (CET) :vote fixed Sy86 ' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 00:04, 10 November 2007 (CET) Team - Shattersin Spike :Changes have been made to the build, please revote. '[[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 07:20, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::vote confirmed 'Sy86 ''' image:ENTYI.jpg‎ 17:31, 1 December 2007 (CET)